<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>龙猫1 by oremut</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22853608">龙猫1</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/oremut/pseuds/oremut'>oremut</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:22:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22853608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/oremut/pseuds/oremut</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>龙猫1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>巴亚尔捏着一张传单站在熙熙攘攘的人群中，他从东方的太阳神大草原出发，从黄金港搭乘上了前往艾欧泽亚的船只，最终来到了利姆萨罗敏萨。有着黑色鳞角的敖龙族在艾欧泽亚并不多见，而且还扛着一把斧子，在这个冒险者和海盗众多的城市，几乎所有人都知道他的身份。巴亚尔刚想和一名路人搭话，手上就被塞了一张写有如何去冒险者行会的传单。<br/>冒险者行会并不难找，来自艾欧泽亚各地的冒险者在这里接受任务，自然是人潮涌动的地方。巴亚尔注册完成为冒险者后，自己找了一个僻静的角落买了点东西吃。四周的冒险者种族各异，有高大的鲁加也有矮小可爱的拉拉菲尔，还有长有猫耳猫尾的猫魅，当然最多的还是普通的人族。<br/>“好像从来没见过你呢。”巴亚尔看着眼前突然冒出的猫魅族男性，他记得猫魅族男性是不喜欢与外人打交道的，不知道为什么眼前的人却主动来和他搭话。似乎看出了龙男的疑惑，猫男笑了笑，坐在龙男的对面，“我叫希珀·利，叫我希珀就可以了。看你好像初来乍到，又只有一人的，所以来打个招呼。这里的冒险者一般都会组成小队，你有和人组队的想法吗？”<br/>巴亚尔摇了摇头，他从太阳神大草原出来只是一时冲动，想要在远方冒险旅行，也不知道该和谁组队。希珀看着眼前强壮的龙男，和他背上的战斧，满意地点点头，“那么，你和我组队吧。”<br/>虽然被强行组了队，但巴亚尔并没有什么不满。希珀允许他住在希珀位于海雾村的住宅，还带他一起承接任务。空闲的时候就带他乘坐飞空艇，去艾欧泽亚的另两座主城游玩。巴亚尔无数次想将完成任务所获取的金币交给希珀，但是都被他拒绝了。<br/>就这样过了半年，巴亚尔在一天早上拦住了正准备出门的希珀。原本就严肃的脸配上一本正经的表情，让熟悉他的希珀也咽了口口水，内心忐忑起来。<br/>“今天是你的生日，希珀。我希望能满足你的愿望，来庆祝你的生日。”巴亚尔说道。<br/>希珀笑了笑，“你真的想帮我过生日？”<br/>“是的。”<br/>“那别这么一本正经的，我已经在俾斯麦餐厅订了大餐，先陪我去吃饭吧。”<br/>平时希珀就是不会辜负自己味蕾的人，所以无论何时他都会为自己准备美食，巴亚尔也天天跟着他吃香的喝辣的，自觉自己已经吃过了这片大陆上的不少佳肴。但今天的大餐还是让巴亚尔吃了一惊，各种鲜美的海鲜不断地端上餐桌。不止有各种海鱼，还有各种贝类，甚至还有来自东方的美食。两人大快朵颐之后，又去国际市场逛了一圈，吃了来自伊修加德甜品师制作的蛋糕，还购买了不少用品，最后回到了家中。<br/>巴亚尔躺在床上望着天花板，一直到最后希珀都没有向他索取什么，但是看着他满足的笑容，巴亚尔却想陪在他身边，而这一点，他一定会一直做下去的。巴亚尔这么想着，闭上眼睛渐渐进入了梦乡。<br/>巴亚尔很少做春梦，可能今天吃了很多补身体的食物，梦里的景象也变得淫靡起来。有个人脱下了他的裤子，一双小手握住他虽然软着却已经相当有份量的肉棒上下揉搓撸动，想要快点唤醒这个还在沉睡的巨物。在双手的侍奉下巨物很快勃起，一只手握不住的肉棒直挺挺地翘起。那个擅自闯入他梦境的人显然对这根肉棒十分满意，起身趴在巴亚尔的身上，轻轻地舔起了肉棒，毛茸茸的尾巴不停地摇动着，扫过他的鼻尖。<br/>等一等，尾巴？巴亚尔意识到了不对，这个梦似乎有点太真实了，连尾巴扫在自己鼻子上的感觉也是那么真实。他挣扎着睁开眼，却发现真的有人趴在自己身上。似乎感受到了身下龙男的动作，身上的人停下了手头的动作，转头看向巴亚尔。<br/>“什么，居然醒了，看来安眠药放的还不够啊……”<br/>巴亚尔震惊地看着赤裸着身子趴在他身上的希珀。现在的他和平时大相径庭，仿佛内里换了一个人，用手上下撸动他已经勃起的肉棒，还一脸露骨淫贱的笑容。希珀将脸凑近手中散发着热意的粗大肉棒满足地深吸了一口气，他最喜欢龙男了，和他们体格相符的阴茎上还带着坚硬的黑色鳞片，能将自己后穴的敏感点全部刮蹭到。所以那天看到巴亚尔就去搭话，为的就是今晚能让自己好好享受一下，却没想到半途把巴亚尔弄醒了。<br/>“你说过，你想满足我的生日愿望吧。“希珀起身，跪坐在巴亚尔身上，双手撑在巴亚尔健壮的胸肌上还轻轻地揉搓着。巴亚尔被希珀的举止震地只会点头，看着脸颊通红的猫魅愉快的抖动着耳朵，然后用手扶住自己的肉棒，缓缓地坐了下去。<br/>从未体会过的快感如同电击一般直窜脑髓，粗壮的肉棒被紧致又湿润的小穴紧紧包裹着，内壁还不断挤压着我肉棒，似乎要逼他交出精液来满足饥渴的主人。而希珀也不好受，他已经很久没做爱了，这么大的肉棒他简直想立刻用他的骚穴吃下去。虽然希珀觉得在这方面自己的确就像一个婊子那么饥渴，但是为了身体考虑，他还是放慢速度让后穴一点点吞下这根坚硬的肉棒。粗糙的鳞片摩擦着敏感的内壁，刺激骚穴分泌出更多的液体，让肉棒的进入更加顺滑，而希珀也爽到软趴在巴亚尔健壮的身体上，勃起的粉嫩阴茎分泌出的淫水在巴亚尔的腹肌上划出一道晶亮的印子。<br/>好热，好硬，顶到最深的地方了，希珀咬住巴亚尔的肩膀，小小的虎牙在他的身上留下两个小血印。突如其来的人刺疼也让巴亚尔清醒了一点，克制住自己想要捅到更深处的欲望，握住希珀的腰，将肉棒往外抽出。但希珀显然不希望能满足他欲望的肉棒抽出自己的骚穴，撅起屁股摇着尾巴想把肉棒再吃回去。<br/>“希珀……你不要这样……”巴亚尔拼命忍耐住自己的欲望，想让身上仿佛进入发情期的猫男冷静下来。<br/>“就当这是我的生日礼物，巴亚尔……把你的精液全部射进来……”希珀红着眼眶满眼湿润，可怜巴巴地看着巴亚尔，下身还在拼命往下坐，想要把肉棒吃的更深。<br/>接下来的事情自然也不是希珀能控制的了，猫男娇小的身躯被强行压在了龙男强壮的身体下，粗壮的肉棒破开层层穴肉顶在希珀最敏感的地方不停地抽插研磨，过多的快感让希珀哭了起来，咬住枕头不让自己发出丢人的声音。柔软的猫尾和粗硬的龙尾纠缠在一起，互相摩擦爱抚，为彼此带来更多的快感。等巴亚尔将浓稠的精液射进希珀的小穴中时，希珀已经被精力充沛的龙男干的晕了过去，脸上还带着满足的笑容。<br/>第二天巴亚尔醒来的时候，原本躺在他怀中的猫男已经不见了踪影，门外传来了早餐的香味。希珀已经起床做好了早餐，像往常每一个早晨一样，不大的桌子上面对面放着两份早餐。希珀坐在其中一份前慢慢地吃着。巴亚尔刚坐下，希珀便开口说道，“如果你想走的话，等下就可以走了，我不会拦你的。”<br/>“什么？”巴亚尔迟疑地看着眼前的猫男。<br/>“你会觉得我很恶心很不要脸吧……不想继续待着不也应该是理所当然的吗？”<br/>巴亚尔不知道为什么，他能感受到希珀身上的失落，明明昨天他的确是被强迫的那个，但意外的他并不感觉恶心什么的。但眼前落寞又带愧疚的希珀更让他感到心痛。相处了这么久他明白希珀是个内心善良的人。<br/>“不，我会继续陪着你的。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>